


Jensen Ackles x Child Reader (Roberts)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, baby reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Jensen Ackles x Child Reader (Roberts)

"Uh, this is a question for Jensen. Sorry, Jared. What's the cutest thing Y/N has done this year?"

Jensen looks up towards the fan and smiles.

"Well, Y/N is actually here. As she's ill and we're here in Austin I thought I'd bring her in. So I can show you the cutest thing she does."

Jensen goes off stage to collect you as Jared talks more about you.

"So, ur, I think I know what he's on about and it is generally the cutest thing. Y'all should see it. If you don't know Y/N is 3 the middle child of the Ackles family but she gets sick a lot so we try to cheer her up but she ends up cheering us up most of the time."

Jensen comes back on stage with you snuggling into his shoulder, all the people scaring you. Picking his mic back up from his chair, he sits down and places it near his mouth.

"So she might not do it. But hopefully, she will cause it's so darn cute." He looks towards you and makes you face him. "You wanna wave to the people, kiddo?" You give a small wave to which everyone awes.

"So recently Y/N's been fond of the cameras around our house. I'd told her they were for our safety and to protect us from robbers. And she misunderstood. Y/N, what are our cameras for?"

"To catch all the Roberts that try to enter our house!"

"What about him over there? Is he a bad guy?" He points over to Rob who is standing at the side of the stage with Rich.

"Why would Rob be a Robert?" Genuine confusion his on your face as your dad asks a stupid question.

He puts you down on the floor and tells you to ask him his full name. So you run over to him and he bends down a mic in between both of you.

"Daddy says to ask you your full name."

"Robert"

At that, you let out a loud gasp as if you've just uncovered a secret. "Are you a bad guy? Cause your a Robert and daddy says most Roberts are bad guys. Are you a good Robert?"

"He's a good Robert kiddo," Jensen says into his mic. You give Rob a hug and run back off to your dad. He tells you to wave to everyone and say bye as he passes you to someone behind the curtain.


End file.
